


Latte Shitheads: The TordTom Oneshit Saga

by House of Ideas (Love_is_Blind)



Series: Shenanigans & Ships [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/House%20of%20Ideas
Summary: I'm sorry ;-;//This is shitpost//





	1. In which Tom dies

OKAY SO one day tim was monnong turds name and toted slhear hum and walked jn anx it tumm was nasuretbaratibf!1!!1 "thats so hot" turd whipseted and then fufked toum with gis gun dick. It was so hot. Then tumm coomed and ano did tird but his coom was acatully gun bullets!!!1!!11! So tortilla shot tom up 5he ass and tom died!!1!1!!11 then totd fot depreesssed abd never talhed to pe9pe again

 

THE END!


	2. tord and tom fuck again but this time in the future!11!1!!

Ttord flanced at the glock wirh minuum effort becaus3 was ao musky and hot and strong. Soon, a familier brunnete came in and torr nearky choked because tOm was seExy~~~~~~~~~~~~~11!!1!1!! So tord got hormonoal and fucked toms insides out until his stomach was strewn across the bed from his asshole. tom deded of sex. "oh no tom im ao sad and lonely now!!1!" Tord ried and moaned and then ficked tons corpes anc stick his duck in yoms eye and theb he fycked toms brains out by stogjibf his dixk in his brain fir some reason. Then to.descended from heaven abd they fucked again.

 

THE END!


	3. Furry porn ahead youve been warned owo

One day tim was wearing a furty costume snd tord gkt super bulgef and turned in so he got insudevthe firsuit and fuckrd tom. Tom crued and bledvfrom the anus because apparantkt tord had a tear abd blood kink. Tord did grossness and theb slapped tommo on 5he ass. Tom got so turned on that he flipped anf yirned out yo be a native american!!1!11! "AAAAAAAAAHHHH" tord screamed like the girl he was abd triedvto run but tomd eyesvturned ibto black whole and su ked tord inabd then yord died

 

THE END!


	4. Still a better love story than twilight

Tord: ily lol *kisses tom*

Tom: i hate you bitch

Tord: no

Tom: yes

Tord: no

Tom: yes

Tord: no

Tom: yes

Tord: *turbs into zombie* *eats toms brains*

Tom: FUCK!

Tord: *does couple things wuth tom*

Tom: *in love again*

Tord: *fuckd toms eyehoke* *dies*

 

THE END!


	5. Something a little more tame

"Yo wazzup homie have a drink" said edd as he handed tom a bottle of liquified bone. Tom drank that shit up and then got shitfaced from sucking too much dick homie. then tom walked on the street like a fucking dumbass abd got laid by hawt stranger. Hawt stranger turned out to.... TORD! anf then tom cried. Suddenly, his insudes got ctushed by a robot arm litterally bulleting through his anus into his heart. Tom cried and then cried because he got laid by his worst enemy. "Oh noooo" he cried. Then tord found him and kissed him and hugged him and did good boyfriend things but tom was like "nu uh bitch, nibba dont mess with me" and tord get sad and  fell off cliff. Tom sad too, so he masterbates.

 

THE END!


	6. Some very detailed sex yeah i promise okay

Tom and tord do the no no.

 

THE END!


	7. Furrified

Twom twom wasw swick swo towd mawtabatwed owo. Thwen twom wasw swuddenwee bwettew awd towds weewee gwot hawd. Towd fwuckied twom aww nwight awd dwen twom deshwended fwom dwe heavwens two fwuckie wuckie towd awd thwey wive happiwy ewvwer awtew

 

THE END!


	8. Peepee fight

Tom an tord were fightig about weewee sizes so then tord teaches tom a lesson by ripping toms anus out using his prehensile dick. Tom cries because he cant be fucked anymore. Everyone claps.

 

THE END!


	9. Bros before hoes

"Bro" said tord

"Bro" said tom

"Bro, no homo, but im totally gay for you" tord said

"Bro..." tom said

"Bro, i wanna fuck you so hard that you cry my name" tord said. Then he added "no homo"

"Bro..." tom said again. Then he said "no homo, i totally feel the same bro"

"Bro..." said tord

"Bro" said tom

 

THE END!


	10. Angsty angst bois

Tom and tord are totally in love and then tord gets drunk and fucks a stranger girl because heterosexuality is totally gross and crap. "u cheated on me with that damn hoe!" Tom yelled. "No i didnt!!!!!" Tord defended. "Yes you did!!" Tom yelled again. Tord then ran away for 69 sextillion years and then found tom again one day fucking a squirrel. "Tom" tord said all aesthetically "tord?!?!?!?!" Tom yelled. Tord then cried and so did tom and then they lived happily ever after

 

THE END!


	11. Holey shet im gAy

Tom one day gets fucked by tord and is like "dude im totally gay" abd the  tord is like "lol" abd then they do the porn bad bad again

 

THE END!


	12. Lenny face dab dab owo

Tom loves edd but tord loves tom so he dresses as edd but sexier and with boobies and goes seduces tom and tom bein like "aw hell yeah getting laid tonight" but then ed walks in and see the two abd is totally heartbroken but they dont care and keep fucking and then edd foes through a 2 week breakup cycle in 2 milliseconds and goes out with matt

 

THE END!


	13. Fuck

T9rd is swinging through the kungle and tmhen hears tom being like "oh mah god i gob die i need some man to help me" and then tord rescues him and they have babies and live happily ever after

 

THE END!


	14. R/woooosh

Tom is on inst and then doesnt get an obvious joke. Tord slaos him to uranus and r/woooosh'dth'nt've tom and then they break up

 

THE END!


	15. Popcorn frenzy

Tord does some kinky shit, tom gets turned on, and then they fuck with popcorn everywhere. Edd vomits, matt gets diarrhea

 

THE END!


End file.
